New Pokémon Kanto
by Suzystar
Summary: I thought I'd write a Pokémon story. Basically it's got new characters and though it's meant to be set in Kanto it does what it likes and it's romance free so sorry to all you romantics, but I can't stand that stuff. Enjoy, Suzystar. P.S. Please leave a critical review. I really need to improve.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

Kaito, the star of this story is a young boy with straight blonde hair just reaching his tenth birthday.

Bzzzzzt! Went the flashing voltorb alarm. Bzzzzzzzzzzzzt! Kaito rubbed his eyes as he sleepily fumbled for the switch. "Why did I set my alarm so early?" Kaito asked himself. Suddenly he jumped out of bed (banging his head on the ceiling) and shouted, "Yes I'm starting my Pokémon Adventure today!"

"Breakfast!" his mum called pleasantly.

"Coming!" he called back. When he got downstairs he gobbled up his breakfast of cereal with Oran berries, grabbed his backpack and ran off to Professor Oak's lab.

"Goodbye!" his mother said sadly.

At Professor Oak's Lab, Oak was giving one last polish to the pokéballs containing Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander.

"Three trainers are starting their Pokémon adventures today," Prof Oak said to himself, "I wonder which will come first?"

In burst Kaito, slamming the door shut behind him and making the pokéballs on the shelves wobble.

"Ah, you must be one of the trainers starting their Pokémon adventure today," laughed Professor Oak, "follow me." He led Kaito to a room filled with computers. He sat down at one of them and asked Kaito, "What's your name?"

"Kaito," Kaito replied. Prof Oak typed away at the computer for a few minutes before unplugging a device from it and handing it to Kaito.

"This is your Pokédex," He announced, "it is used for recording data from the Pokémon you meet and capture."

"Um, thanks?" replied Kaito, "when can I get my Pokémon?"

"Patience, patience," chuckled Prof Oak, "you'll get your Pokémon soon enough."

Kaito was led back to the room filled with pokéballs and shown a small triangular table with three pokéballs placed in indents in the three corners of the table. Each was clearly labelled. One was labelled Bulbasaur (grass type) another Charmander (fire type) and the third Squirtle (water type). On the wall behind the table there was a picture of the three starter pokémon that were in the pokéballs. Kaito ran to the table and read the labels. Then he went up to the poster and studied the Pokémon.

"You may take a few minutes to decide which Pokémon you want," Prof Oak said, in a way that suggested that he had said the exact same thing many times before, "after all it is one of the biggest choices of your life." Ten minutes passed as Kaito alternately studied the Pokéballs and the poster. "Sometime this year would be nice," joked Prof Oak a little irritably.

"Ok, then!" Kaito said, rather angrily, closing his eyes, "Eenie meenie miney mo I choose you!" Pointing to one of the corners, but it was empty, the Pokéball had disappeared. "Where'd it go?!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry man, but you were taking so long to choose and I really wanted this pokémon," said a tall boy with black spiky hair standing in the doorway.

"Charmander, what a good choice Hayate," said Prof Oak tiredly.

"How do you know his name?" asked Kaito.

"Hayate is Blue's brother and therefore my grandson," explained Prof Oak.

"Really?!" asked Kaito, "You're Blue's brother?!"

"Yep," said Hayate, "Blue's my bro."

"Follow me Hayate," said Prof Oak.

"Wait a minute gramps," called Hayate.

"What did you call me?" growled Prof Oak.

"Hey! What's your name?" Hayate asked Kaito (ignoring Oak). Kaito replied,

"Kaito."

"Well Kai-to," laughed Hayate,

"I hope we meet again. You seem like an interesting opponent." With that he ran off after his granddad.

"Um, thanks?" Kaito mumbled after him. "Well, grass beats water so I guess I'll choose Bulbasaur," Kaito pondered.

"No silly," said a girl with auburn hair in two buns, standing behind them,

"you forgot that Hayate has Charmander which is fire type, so also fire beats grass and water beats fire. That means the no matter which Pokémon you pick you will have an advantage against one trainer and a disadvantage against the other."

"Let me guess, you're another trainer starting their adventure today."

"Yes that's me."

"You're not making this any easier," he complained, "hey! Which Pokémon do you want?"

"I want Squirtle, but I won't let you choose Bulbasaur for my sake!"

"How can you tell if I'm choosing Bulbasaur so you can have Squirtle or if I just want Bulbasaur?"

"I'll use a lie detector."

"What if I don't answer you?"

"Then, then, then, oh I don't know!"

"Well I pick Bulbasaur," he laughed, taking the Pokéball, "you can do what you like."

"Then I pick Squirtle," she said, going red.

"What's your name?" Kaito asked her.

"Sachiko," she answered defiantly, "what's yours?"

"Kaito," he replied, "thanks for helping me choose. Sorry if I upset you."

"You're welcome, I guess," she said, a little awkwardly, "I should find that old man and get my Pokédex."

"You mean Professor Oak?" he laughed.

"Who else? She smiled back," then she ran off after Prof Oak and Hayate.

Kaito stepped out of the lab and sadly looked at the pretty houses of Pallet Town. He knew he probably wouldn't be back in Pallet Town for a long time.

"Wait! Kaito!" yelled Prof Oak, "I forgot to give you your Pokéballs." Then Prof Oak hurried of back to the lab and the waiting Hayate and Sachiko.

"Thank you Prof Oak!" Kaito called after him. Kaito was just about to take the first step onto route 1 when his mum ran out of their house holding a purse with a picture of a Magnemite on it and a blue shoebox.

"Kaito!" shouted his mum.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"This should be enough to get you started she gasped, handing him the purse, and these are for you," handing him the shoebox.

"Wow! Running shoes!" he screamed, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"I hoped you'd like them," she smiled, gazing down at the streamlined shoes with lightning bolt logos. He put them on and ran around laughing. His mother went back into the house and waved goodbye from the window. Kaito turned around to face the border between Pallet Town and Route 1. He closed his eyes, Took a deep breath and stepped forward…


	2. Chapter 2 Route 1

**Chapter 2**

**Route 1**

Kaito looked around the grassy plains of route he jumped as a flock of Pidgey flew past. He had taken this route with his mum many times before to go to Viridian City but before when they went they always used repels to make it safe. Now he was exposed and alone, with only Bulbasaur for protection. Kaito checked his bag for useful items.

This is the contents of his bag:

1 Pokédex

5 Pokéballs

1 Potion

1 Magnetite purse containing 500poké

and the pokéball containing Bulbasaur

He released Bulbasaur and said to him,

"I think I'll name you bud." Bud grinned.

"Bulb-a-saur," Bud said cheerfully.

Kaito's pokédex said,

"BULBASAUR can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger."

"What's that?" Kaito gasped, looking around anxiously.

"It's me you idiot." replied the Pokédex in the flat pleasant tone all Pokédexes have with no hint of emotion.

"Oh I forgot about you," Kaito laughed, letting out a sigh of relief,

"but I though Pokédexes could only say what their programmed to."

"Well there was a mistake in my programming." he said, "It's too bad that a talented Pokédex like me has to belong to a dumb trainer like you. For goodness sake, you can't even remember that you have a Pokédex now."

"If you behave I could try to get someone to give you different voice tones."

"Would you really?"

"Only if you behave," Kaito smiled, and then he gave the Pokédex screen for Bulbasaur a glance before putting it away.

As Kaito walked down the path cautiously he spotted several wild Rattata. They all turned and ran away so he called,

"Bud use tackle!" Bud slammed into a Rattata who tackled him back. "Use tackle again!" Kaito shouted. The Rattata fainted after the second attack and Kaito used a Pokéball to catch her. Kaito sent her out and patted her before saying, "I'm going to name you Cheese."

"A RATTATA is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly moves its ears and listens for danger. It will make its nest anywhere." said his Pokédex. "Hey pokédex," giggled Kaito,

"Do you have to spout Pokémon information every time I catch one?"

"It's not my fault. I'm programmed to do it."

"It's a bit weird calling you Pokédex when you've got a mind of your own," mused Kaito, going off the subject, "what would you like to be called?"

"Why should I care what you call me?"

"Ok then Mr Grumpy."

"As long as it's not offensive."

"What about Dex?"

"Fine by me." said Dex who was probably annoyed by this pretty much pointless conversation but had no way to show it.

"Bye Dex." smiled Kaito, as he slipped Dex into his backpack.

"Hi there!" said a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Kaito nervously.

"Over here," said a small boy in a stripy t-shirt and shorts. "Wanna battle?"

"Sure," replied Kaito.

"You Professor Oak recruits are pretty tough, but I'm gonna beat you anyway."

"You mean you didn't get your Pokémon from the prof?"

"Nope, this Pokémon was caught be yours truly," the boy said gesturing to his Pidgey. Dex says,

"A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand."

"Blah, blah, blah. Boring, boring, boring,"whined Kaito.

"For the last time it's not my fault!" said Dex. "Anyone with a brain could see that!"

"You're Pokédex talks!" the boy exclaimed.

"All the latest ones can," said Kaito.

"No," replied the boy, "I mean really talks."

"Oh, that. Yeah I'm the only guy with a Pokédex who insults me. I call him Dex."

"Hey! You're lucky to have a Pokédex like me you nincompoop," Dex butted in.

"See?!" said Kaito exasperatedly.

"Nice to meet you Dex and..."

"Kaito," said Kaito.

"Well hi. I'm Quartz."

"Let's just battle already!" said Dex.

"Ok!" Quartz and Kaito agreed in union. "Go Pidgey! Go Bud!"


	3. Chapter 3 First Battle

**Chapter 3**

The First Battle

"Pidgey use Sand-Attack!" called Quartz. The Pidgey flapped its wings; spraying sand at Bud. Bud shook his head to clear the sand from his eyes then tried to tackle Pidgey. He missed be a long shot and the Pidgey tackled him as he tried to regain his senses. Kaito saw that Bud was losing so he called,

"Bud! Use growl!" Bud took a deep breath and growled so pathetically the Pidgey fainted laughing.

"Wow! What a technique!" gasped Quartz, amazing! Then he handed Kaito 100pokè. When they were out of earshot, Dex started laughing in a strange digital way.

"Hah, hah, hah, he said, that was the worst growl ever. My laugh sounds awful doesn't it? When are you going to get me voice tones?"

"We haven't even got to Viridian yet and your behaviour doesn't deserve it anyway," Kaito pointed out, "be patient."

"Fine, I'll be patient. But in the meantime, like it or not I'm your Pokèdex and I'm meant to help you, so open me."

"Ok," replied Kaito nervously. He slid Dex open and was confronted by a pale blue screen with three icons on it. Dex highlighted the first one. It was a green 'i' for information.

"This is the Pokèdex itself, where the information about the Pokémon you've caught so far is stored," explained Dex.

"Yeah...Dex...I've been meaning to ask you...Why did you tell me about Quartz's Pidgey when Pokèdexes are only meant to tell trainers about their own Pokémon?" asked Kaito.

"Well let's just have a look and we might be able to figure out what happened," replied Dex. So Kaito pressed the Pokèdex icon. Up came a screen showing a search box, a scroll bar and some Pokémon names. They were Bulbasaur, Rattata and Pidgey. Kaito pressed 'Pidgey' and another screen came up, it showed all the data about Pidgeys. From the footprint to the description, it was all there. "I guess it must be another mistake in my programming," said Dex. "Anyway, on to the next one," he said, going back to the menu and highlighting the second icon; a red Pokèball sign. Kaito selected it and was confronted by a screen showing the miniature icons of a Bulbasaur and a Rattata. They were labelled Bud and Cheese.

"You can record their nicknames?" asked Kaito.

"Of course," replied Dex, "though most Pokèdexes need to have it done manually, they can all show the nicknames you give your Pokémon. Now, this one shows all the stats and stuff about your own Pokémon." Kaito selected Bud and it showed his stats, gender, nature ability and moves. Then he looked at Cheese's profile.

"So you're cheerful," he said to Bud.

"Bulb-a," replied Bud cheerfully, "bulb-a-saur."

"And you're timid," he said to Cheese, who hid behind a tree.

"Rat-tat," she replied nervously"

"Lastly," began Dex.

"Wait!" called Kaito, "let me put away my money first. He opened his Magnetite purse and out fell two addresses. One was labelled 'Haruko' and the other 'Dad'. Dex said,

"Touch the third icon and I'll show you where they are." The third icon was a yellow "x" for x marks the spot. Kaito touched it and a map of the Kanto region came up. On two of the towns there were yellow dots. "There are the locations," said Dex.

"That must be where my dad and sister are then," replied Kaito. "It looks like I'll be seeing Haruko soon then."

"Well, it looks like we both learned something today." said Dex.

"Yes. I learned that you're actually better than the average Pokèdex."

"And you not as stupid as I first thought,"

"Thanks."

"You're stupider. L-O-L you almost lost to a Pidgey."

**Dex**

Bulbasaur, Rattata, Pidgey


	4. Chapter 4 The Pokécenter

_**A/N: First of all thank you to the reviewers: Tehe2476 (the fellow trainer), xxxAceBlade (the Team Rocket member who helps keep you on top) and Starspejd. (the Pokédex that helps you with everything) The next chapter should hopefully be more interesting, but this one is kinda boring from lack of good battles. Sorry about that.**_

_**PS: I accidentally let Bulbasaur get poisoned even though it isn't possible. Sorry about that too.  
This chapter was beta read by Starspejd.**_

**Chapter 4**

**The Pokécenter**

Kaito was walking down the last stretch of Route 1 when he heard a voice.

"Help!" it said.

The voice seemed to come for the dense forest at the side of the path.

"I'm coming!" called Kaito. He squeezed through the close set trees and was confronted by vast woodland. The trees were more widely spaced than the bordering trees and sunlight filtered through the foliage. A flock of Pidgey took flight as he crashed through the forest. "Where are you?" he called. "Here!" He followed the sound of her voice and soon reached Sachiko. She was stuck to a large Spinarak web, stretched between two trees. "How'd you manage this?" he laughed. Five Spinarak dropped down from the trees around Sachiko.

"The web it spins can be considered its second nervous system. It is said that a SPINARAK determines its prey by the tiny vibrations it feels through the web." said Dex, but no one took any notice.

Sachiko screamed, "Kaito help me!" Kaito threw out Bud's Pokéball. Bud came out and immediately shot seeds at the Spinarak which started to grow on them. Bud did this with an obvious vigor that Kaito hadn't seen before.

"Bud's ability Overgrow increases the power of grass type moves slightly when the Pokémon is down to 50% or less HP," said Dex, "so now it works cause been Bud's badly hurt.

"Great," said Kaito. "We're gonna need all the help we can get; especially after that fight with Quartz. Bud use Tackle!" Bud slammed into one of the Spinarak, knocking it unconscious. "Four to go," said Kaito. All four of the Spinarak stung Bud using Poison Sting, but it didn't seem to have any effect.

"The energy he's draining from the Leech Life is counteracting the effects of the Poison." said Dex.

"Ok then," replied Kaito. "Bud, use Tackle on all of them." Bud Tackled the first Spinarak and sent it flying into another; causing them to both faint. The third Spinarak uses Poison Sting on Bud again, but it has small damage as Bud is already poisoned. Bud then Tackles it too, also making it faint, before whipping round to Tackle the last Spinarak, who was creeping up behind him. Without the effect of the Leech Life Bud became weaker and weaker from the poison. "Well done Bud," said Kaito, taking Bud back into his Pokéball. Next he took out Cheese who chewed through the web.

"Thanks," said Sachiko. "Now I know that you probably want to know how I got here, but at the moment I think we both need to get to a Pokémon Centre so let's just go there first. Follow me."

"Ok, but I'll lead, miss I can't see what's right in front of my face." replied Kaito. The sun began to set as they ran off through the forest until they reached the town. When they got to Viridian City they ran straight to the Pokécenter.

The Pokécenter was large and spacious. It had glass sliding doors and the floor was black and white tiles. There were also glass tables with red leather seats around them and an escalator. The flowers on the counter filled the building with a sweet scent and behind the counter stood a woman. The woman had a clean white dress with an apron on and pink hair in two loops.

"Hi I'm Nurse Joy," she said, "would you like me to heal your Pokémon?"

"Yes please," said Kaito thankfully, handing over Cheese and Bud's Pokéballs.

"Me too," said Sachiko, handing over her two Pokéballs.

"They'll be ready after an hour or so," said Nurse Joy. Kaito and Sachiko sat down on the red seats.

"Did you notice that Bud learned Leech Life," asked Dex.

"Not really," replied Kaito, "I was so caught up in the battle I only noticed what was happening when you told me."

"Your Pokédex talks?" asked Sachiko.

"Here we go again…" sighed Kaito. "Ok, Sachiko, this is Dex. He's a Pokédex with a mind of his own. Dex, this is Sachiko. She's a trainer that started her adventure on the same day I did. Sachiko, I've been meaning to ask you how you overtook me."

"Oh, that's simple." she replied. "I figured if I walked through the woods I would get there faster because I wouldn't encounter any other trainers. There were a lot of Pokémon though and Bubble got pretty beat up."

"You named your Squirtle Bubble?" Kaito interrupted.

"Yep." I also caught a Caterpie and named it Meow. "I was doing pretty well until I ran into that spiders web. A couple of minutes later, you found me." She continued.

"I caught a Rattata that's now called Cheese and battled a trainer named Quartz." said Kaito.

"If it's that easy I might just take the road next time!" exclaimed Sachiko, "Where are you sleeping tonight? I've got a tent..."

"I've got a better idea!" interjected Kaito, "Why don't we see if the school can give us a room for the night? My sister goes there and I'm sure she can help us."

"Ok, let's go see her now." They went outside. The night was cool and still, with the sky alive with stars, the moon a silver scythe.

"The school is behind the Pokécenter." said Dex.

"Thanks Dex." They came to the school. It was an old fashioned wooden school building with three stories and long rows of windows. They went in. Inside, the pupils were all clustered around a TV showing the three starter Pokémon.

"The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when CHARMANDER is happy, and blazes when it is enraged." said the reporter.

"There's Haruko." whispered Kaito. The show ended and a few of the pupils noticed them, as well as the teacher.

"What do you want?" she asked pleasantly.

"Oh, right," stuttered Kaito, "I was just wondering if we could have a room for the night."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." replied the teacher, "Haruko please take the trainers to the rooms." Haruko looked up from her notes for the first time and suddenly noticed Kaito.

"Kaito!" she shouted. Then she ran up and hugged him. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" The whole class turned and looked at her.

"Um Miss Nakahara, why don't you take the trainers to their rooms now?" said the teacher, to break the tension. The three of them left the room; Kaito and Haruko grinning at each other.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" whispered Haruko.

"I didn't know I'd get here so fast." he whispered back. They came to a corridor lined with numbered doors.

"32 and 33 are your rooms." said Haruko, We'll talk in the morning Kaito. I want to hear all about your adventure so far." Then she went into room 31.

"Nice sister," commented Sachiko, "but we'd better go get our Pokémon before we sleep."

"Ok" They ran back to the Pokécenter and collect their Pokémon from an angry Nurse Joy.

"Your Bulbasaur had been badly poisoned. You should be more careful with your Pokémon. They're living creatures, not toys." she said to Kaito angrily.

"But," Kaito interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it!" she raged, furious. Sachiko giggled. "And you young lady have nothing to laugh about." Nurse Joy said sternly, "Your Squirtle was exhausted. You two aren't fit to be trainers. Now, off with you and don't let it happen again!" They went back to their rooms, feeling like horrible trainers. Kaito fed Bud and Cheese some Pokéfood from a bag in the corner and got into bed.

"You ok Bud?" he asked.

"Bulb-a-saur." Bud says bravely.

"Night guys." Kaito mumbled, before drifting off.


End file.
